Nora's Revenge
by HeartzDiary
Summary: Nora gets revenge for Ren not cooking her pancakes. One-shot.


Ren yawned as he walked back to his team's dorm room. Jaune, their team leader, had practically begged him to have a conversation that involved the snow princess, Weiss, and the super talented red head, Pyrrha. There were a couple of times where something Jaune had said caught him off guard. Jaune had even asked how he and Nora had gotten together. Ren had to deny that claim because even though he had feelings for his childhood friend, he had not acted on said feelings. Once their conversation was finished, Jaune had taken off to find Pyrrha.

A few minutes later, Ren opened the dorm room not realizing right away that something wasn't right. He was exhausted from hardly getting any sleep the night before plus having to talk with Jaune about not only Weiss and Pyrrha, but also Nora. Ren just wasn't the kind of guy to talk freely about his feelings. He went to lay on his bed only to notice that it was no longer there.

Ren looked around to see that his teammates beds were where they were supposed to be. He took a moment to think on who would have done something like this. It didn't take him but a few seconds to realize that it had been his hyperactive friend. He sighed wishing he could just go to sleep, but now he had to go hunt down the female thief and his bed.

~Earlier in the day; after class~

Nora had secretly been thinking about how she would exact her revenge on her childhood friend/crush all day. She couldn't believe that he had actually denied her pancakes for breakfast when they got up this morning. He said it was punishment for starting the food fight and getting the whole team involved and in trouble with Professor Goodwitch. She tried saying that Team RWBY had started it, but only an idiot would actually believe that.

Right after class, Nora went back to the dorm room knowing that nobody would be there. Pyrrha said she was going to go train with Yang. Jaune had drug Ren away saying that Nora was not allowed to listen in on guy talk. Nora had pretended to be upset that Ren was being taken away from her, but really she was glad that Jaune was stealing him for awhile. It was time to take her revenge.

Nora closed the room door and looked to the side of the room where Ren's bed sat. She had an evil spark in her eyes. Her plan was to remove the bed from the room and put it in the nearby lake. The lake was easily visible from their window. "He wants to deny me of my precious pancakes? Fine. I will deny him of his sleep." She wore an almost devilish grin.

It didn't take her long to drag the bed out of the room and outside. She had gained a helping hand from Ruby on the way out though. Ruby had questioned Nora on why she was moving the bed, even though she was all for it without an explanation. Nora went on explaining what Ren had done that morning and wanted revenge for it.

Sometime later, Ren found the two hyper girls at the edge of the lake watching as his bed became soaked with lake water. "Success!" Nora yelled bouncing around with Ruby. "That will teach him not to deny me my pancake breakfast!" She stood there with her hands on her hips laughing almost maniacally.

"So where will Ren sleep tonight?" Ruby asked as the only one thinking about the coming night.

"Hmm, I guess he will just have to share my bed." Nora shrugged her shoulders.

~With Ren~

Ren decided to follow the whispers of two girls dragging a bed from the dorms. He knew he would reach her eventually.

And sure enough, he found Ruby and Nora jumping around as though they were calling for rain and laughing their heads off. He watched Nora with a small smile on his lips before making his presence known.

Ruby was the first to notice the ninja boy. "Oh uh...hi Ren! What's up?"

Nora turned around quickly and acted as though Ren's bed wasn't sinking in the lake behind her. "Ren! Jaune finally let you go? I've missed you!" She clung to his arm as she spoke quickly.

"Nora. Why is my bed in the lake?" Ren watched Nora's facial expressions.

"Well you remember how this morning you refused to make pancakes for me?" He nodded. Nora motioned behind her at the submerged bed. "This is my revenge." A huge smile was just sitting there on her face as though she was a dog that thought she did the most amazing thing though the owner wasn't happy.

"So then where will I sleep tonight?" Ren was trying not to laugh at her facial expression.

"With me silly. Where else would you sleep? With Jaune? Sorry, but I can't see that happening." She shook her head as if trying to rid herself of an unwanted image. She didn't notice Ren's face take on a red tint.

"I see."

Ruby snuck away with thoughts of 'Poor Ren. Good luck to you.' and giggles slipping through her lips.


End file.
